Turn About is Fair Play
by FluffyEmpress
Summary: Summary: After being rejected by Christian at the bar, Elena sets plans in motion to win back Christian's affections. To what length does she go and what happens when her past catches up with her? ITALICS MEANS INNER DIALOGUE.


TURN ABOUT IS FAIR PLAY

A/N This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to kill the Troll. You can thank Smile Rose for badgering me until I finally wrote something. Love you lots, girly. Please be gentle. Your comments are greatly appreciated. xox

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO FSOG. THIS IS MY OWN LITTLE SPIN ON A COUPLE CHARACTERS CREATED BY E.L. JAMES. THIS IS SOLELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND NOT FOR PROFIT.**

The strong line of his jaw calls to me; it beckons me to reach out and touch it and remind him of what we shared and can share again if he wakes up and sees that I am truly the only woman for him. I would take care of him in ways that mousy little gold-digging bitch will never be able to. Of its own accord, my hand starts to move. As magnet is attracted to steel, so am I to this mass of sexual dominance seated before me, pouring his soul out about his fears of being a father someday, drowning his sorrows in a bourbon bottle. I saved him from alcohol and that tramp has led him back here. She will pay for this.

One touch is all it will take for him to wake up and come back to me. Inch by inch my hand moves, closer and closer still…

"What the fuck are you trying, Elena? Do NOT touch me!" He grabs my hand with such force that it sends shockwaves through my body all the way to my core.

"Christian," I purr, "I am merely trying to soothe you, to bring you the comfort you need. I assure you my intentions here are…honourable." _I want you to realise you belong with me only and come back to my dungeon with me and fuck me senseless. I have your best interests at heart. My intentions ARE pure, my darling._ My eyes plead with him to see what my lips dare not utter.

His expression changes as soon as our eyes connect - an epiphany. My heart lurches forward in my chest. _He sees it! Yes! He sees that I am the one for him. He sees how much he needs me and I need him. Oh, Christian. We are meant to be together._

"Fuck! I see it. Fuck! I finally see it!" he says.

I reach for him again. "Yes, my darling…"

"Back the fuck up, Elena!"

He transforms before me, almost immediately, from the broken man I saw a moment ago, to the powerful, intimidating, dominating force I created him to be. A smirk crosses my face. This is my Christian. The one _**I**_ created to be my Dom, to be mine. Oh, to be under his control again. My body remembers him, yearns for him and my eyes go to the ground, just the way he likes. _ Yes, Master. I am ready to do your bidding._

"I finally see what Ana, Grace, and even fucking Flynn have been trying to tell me. You are a piece of work. You know Elena? You had me fooled all those years into thinking you were my friend, when in reality, you are nothing but an old, withered, parasitic witch. You thrive on causing and perpetuating pain and misery. You are lonely and undesirable so, you want others to wallow and suffer along with you.

"That's why you chose me and God knows how many other young boys. We wouldn't see the real you. We wouldn't see how undesirable you are to real men. We wouldn't see that you are over the hill, dried up, up the creek without a paddle, done for… A real bitch. We would see you as a way to get a release.

Which teenage boy wouldn't want to brag that he has been with an older woman? You messed with our heads, tricked us into thinking you were the best there was. Well, guess what, Elena? Real men want real women. I was 15! 15 for Christ's sake! I, like the others, was ruled by my dick. I didn't know better then but not anymore. **NOT ANYMORE!" **

He runs his hands through his hair, the silky hair I long to touch, to grab in the heat of passion, and paces back and forth before me, then stops and leans over the table. I can feel his warm breath caress my face. He voice is deathly quiet and stirs a yearning deep within.

_He knows how much I love this. I know that he will soon command me to assume the position and then he will pummel me into the next decade with his thick, juicy cock. I am so wet in anticipation._

"For the first time in my life I can truly say that I am satisfied, that I have met my perfect match. You have to be a special case of special to think that because we shared a couple drinks for the first time in weeks that I would fall at your feet. _**I don't want you, Elena and I will NEVER want you again**__. _Why would I want your rotting fruit when I have tasted the pure innocence, sweetness and pleasure that is my Ana? She takes me places you can only dream of. There is no finer, purer or sweeter creature on this earth. If I have that goddess at home, why would I want your shrivelled old ass?" As those words leave his mouth, he gasps and then releases a deep breath.

_This is it. He is going to take me now. He can speak of purity and innocence all he likes. I know he likes it dirty and nobody does dirty better than me. _

He throws a few bills on the table, squares his shoulders once again and says, "That's it. I am out of here. I'm done, Elena. You heard me? _**DONE!**_ Expect to hear from my lawyers if you so much as breathe my name or try to come near my family, present or future, ever again." With that, he grabs the remaining three quarters of the bottle and storms out leaving me sitting there, eyes to the ground, waiting.

I huff in frustration. Seeing him like that, so angry, so primal, so domineering really get my juices flowing._ He knows how much that turns me on and yet, he just walked away: my punishment, I suppose_. I snicker to myself. _I taught him well. _

_I know that when he comes around and, he WILL come around, that the sex will be primal and explosive. That mousy little gold-digger cannot manage all that sexual energy. She would snap in two like a twig. _I laugh to myself at the image of her screaming bloody murder and take a sip of my wine.

_He thinks this is over. It is far from it. I know he will be back. He said similar things when Linc found out about us. He came back then; he will come back this time, and when he does, I will be ready for him. If it is a tight, youthful body he wants, a tight, youthful body he will get and then some. I know what needs to be done and as soon as I release some of this tension, I will set my plan in motion._

I take out my phone and dial my current pet. He answers on the second ring. One two many. That will earn him five strikes with the cane tonight.

"Isaac, be in place in my dungeon in thirty minutes."

"Yes, Mistress," is his speedy reply.

I down the rest of my wine and leave.

It is a new day. Isaac helped to sooth the inferno raging in my loins but only by a bit, last night. No one will ever be able to hold a torch to my Christian or to satisfy me the way he does. That is why I must get him back.

"I WILL fight for you, Christian Grey. You WILL be mine again."

Time to set things in motion. First, I make a call to SCS.

"Seattle Cosmetic Surgery. This is Lynn speaking. How may I help you?"

"This is Elena Lincoln. I need to make an appointment to see Dr. Gottshaw as soon as possible."

"One moment, please, Mrs. Lincoln… The earliest available appointment is on October 28 at 3 pm. Will that..."

"That is too far away for what I have planned. Put me through to the doctor. I need to speak to him."

Very well, ma'am. Please hold."

_I need to get this done right away if I hope to get him back. _

"Hello. Dr. Gottshaw speaking."

_Time to turn on the charm, Elena._ "Gerald, darling! This is Elena. I am in need of your services and before you say no, let me remind you that money is no object." I pause for a breath before continuing. "I know I came in only last week for my Botox shots but, I am in the market for something a little… well… more. I am offering you the chance of a lifetime, a chance to prove your skill, a chance to demonstrate your artistry. Are you up for a challenge?"

"Just what are you talking about Elena?"

_Good. I have him where I want him. _" I am talking about… TOTAL. BODY. TRANSFORMATION. I am talking a face lift, nose job, eyes, arms and legs, liposuction, where needed, tummy tuck, breast lift, maybe augmentation, a Brazilian butt lift and even a vaginoplasty, for good measure, the whole nine yards, all over the next few months and of course, you will be handsomely rewarded."

"Are you out of your mind, Elena? Do you have any idea how many procedures you are talking about doing in a short period of time? I strongly advise against it."

"Listen, Gerald. I would prefer to have them all done before the New Year but, I am willing to push my timeline back no further than March." _The longer this takes, the longer I will be without my Christian._

"I am not sure about this Elena."

"Oh well. I guess I will have to take my money elsewhere."

"Fine. Why don't you come by the office at 5 this evening and we can discuss this some more?"

"That sounds better. In the mean time, I will email you a couple of photographs of the body I want when this is all done and we can take it from there."

"Very well, Elena."

I hang up the phone and cue up my email. It is times like these I am grateful that gold-digging bitch can't keep herself out of the spotlight. I attach a few photos of her that were published online of her in her bikini while on vacation with my man to Gerald.

"If that is the body he wants, I will give it to him. I can be all that he wants and so much more."

This is it. I have just returned from my final post-op check up and I am more than pleased with the results. I am almost a doppelganger for that little tart, with the exception of the hair, that I chose to keep blonde, and that huge stomach.

The tabloids have been overflowing with news of the impending birth of the heir to the Grey throne. I am not convinced that child is his. I can see right through that gold-digging whore's plot to keep him. She looks like a beached whale more and more each day. How he can allow himself to be seen with her in such an unattractive state is beyond me. He is such a fine specimen of a man and she… She is ugly and frumpy. It is time for me to step in. My body is ripe and ready for the picking. Every inch of my body has been sculpted to perfection. No man can resist all this.

Poor Christian must be suffering without sex. He was always so virile. It will only get worse once the baby arrives. Everybody knows she will be off limits for at least six weeks more after birth. That is more than enough time for me to win his affections.

My bags are all packed and ready to go. Time to give my new body a test drive. An entire week of leisure and pleasure on a special river cruise in Europe is just what the doctor ordered.

"Welcome aboard, Mistress. Your cabin is on the second deck. Each cabin is fully equipped with all the basic tools: cuffs, shackles, blindfold, whip, cane, flogger, paddle and a complimentary gag. Additional toys, of a more personal nature, are available for purchase on the main deck. Thank you for sailing with us."

I make my way to my cabin while taking note of the many fine male specimens around me. From my posture they can tell that I am a Domme and as I am not accompanied by a sub, they also know I am free to play the field. I feel their lustful gazes boring into my flesh. I smile to myself. _I made the right decision with choosing this body. The next week will be great fun._

Within the first few hours of the cruise, I have already flogged and fucked three men. With all the surgeries, my body has been on a hiatus for a while and there is an insatiable sexual hunger. As night approaches, the entire ship takes on a different mood. In every corner, on every available surface, there are bodies intertwined in coital bliss. Many errant subs are being whipped back into submission and this stirs my loins. One hand reaches for one of my nipples and tugs and twists it while the other makes its way to my hot core. _Gah, I need a release._

"May I help you with that, Madam," a husky voice inquires from behind me.

Before I can respond, he grabs me by the waist along the hard line of his body. He is solid and I can feel his impressive erection prodding at my back. He leans into my neck and makes small bites all the way from my neck down to my exposed shoulder, sending a torrent of sensations through my entire body down to my already wet core. A moan escapes me at his sudden pleasurable assault on my body. He spins me around to face him, rips away the flimsy silk fabric of my blouse and latches his teeth on to my erect nipples. Another wave of sensation courses through me. His lips are soon replaced by the bite of weighted nipple clamps.

He sees it in my eyes that I am in need of a release and takes hold of one of the nipple clamps and leads me by it away from the open deck, down the corridor and into a stairwell. Once through the doors, he pushes my body up against the wall and continues his assault on my body, strategically biting his way down my flat stomach, along the waist band of my skin tight leather pants and up again.

_This is just what I needed. To be taken. To be dominated. My only wish is that this was my Christian. _This stranger knows my body so well. He is touching me in all the right places. He is not one of the men from earlier today. Who is he? I must find out. " Who are…? What is…?"

"Silence!" He commands. "For that, you will receive ten lashes with my whip. Come!"

He pulls me along behind him by the nipple clamp on my right breast, down the stairs into the lower levels of the ship and into a cabin. He makes quick work of removing the rest of my clothes and shackling me to the bed. He steps back and takes in the lines of my body, the masterpiece before him. There is a twinkle in his eye as his eyes stop on my wet and pulsating core. _I know. It is beautiful. Now snap out of it, whip me, fuck me and let's get this over with._

He moves over to a cabinet next to the door and takes out a gag, which he places into my mouth and attaches firmly behind my head. I am now spread eagle on the bed, bound and gagged, panting and needy for a release. The tension in my loins is building and my juices are flowing even more. I forgot how wonderful it feels to submit like this.

He turns to the cabinet once again and takes out a whip. _This is it. Ten lashes and then we can continue to play and I will get my release. That is easy enough._

With each strike of the whip, my heart pounds more in my chest. He whips me with all his might all across my breasts, stomach, legs and the final two blows are straight on my wet and aching pussy. The pain all over my body is intense. The gag in my mouth does very little to muffle the sounds of my screams of pain and pleasure. I know I will come as soon as he enters me. I won't be able to hold out. This level of pain is what I thrive on.

My eyes move to his groin as he walks around the bed to the chest of the drawers to my left. His erection is pushed all the way along his zipper and is screaming to be free.

He removes a condom from the drawer, releases his penis and places in over his manhood. He climbs on to the bed and places the head at the entrance of my hot, wet core and begins to enter.

"You are tighter than I remember."

My eyes bulge from their sockets. _I know you? _

As if he can see the question in my eyes, he responds venomously, "Yes. We knew each other once, many years ago."

_WHAT?! How does he recognise me? I look nothing like my old self. HOW?_

"There is no mistaking your voice,…" He pauses for a beat. "Elena."

The gag in my mouth does nothing to stop my sharp intake of air. _IMPOSSIBLE! I didn't even use my real name to come on this damn cruise. I spent months planning every detail to make sure that Christian would be mine again. I faked my death, got false documents, you name it. I had all my bases covered. The one thing that I couldn't change gave me away: my voice. I will have to look into that when I return home._

He forces his erection all the way into me and then takes it back out immediately. Without warning, he plunges it into my anus and proceeds to pummel me in the ass for all I am worth. He grunts and groans as he chases his release.

I am still confused.

Breathlessly he speaks, rising from the bed, "How does it feel to be tied up, whipped and fucked in the ass? I know you are used to this, but I am far from done with you. I was 14 when you did this to me the first time. I would have done anything for you and all you did on that fateful day when I turned 18 was shackle me to your bed, whip me ten times and then fuck me in the ass with your strap on. I couldn't stand to be in a relationship. I was so lost. I wanted closure and got none. So now, I want justice for all the pain you caused me and when I am done with you, all the thousands you spent on changing your appearance will be for naught."

He quickly dresses and steps out of the cabin, leaving me bound to the bed.

A few moments later, he returns with six other men who he introduces to me as some of my other victims. _How serendipitous! They have all come to sample my honey pot once more. No need to rush boys. It has been renovated and is ready for the taking._

One at a time, they have their way with me. Some of them are more well-endowed than I remember and by the end of the night my orifices are sore and I could've sworn I heard one say that I was now bleeding.

_You will pay for this! That new pussy cost me thousands! _

The gag is removed from my mouth and as soon as is it placed on the bedside table I speak as loudly as my voice will allow, "Is that it? I thought you had more planned for me."

"I thought you would know by now to keep your mouth shut. My dear, Elena. You have no idea what is coming next," he snarls, replacing the gag. "We each just wanted one more fuck before the real fun begins."

_Real fun? What the fuck does that mean?_

He turns out the light and exits the cabin, locking the door behind him.

My muscles are starting to ache from being bound like this for so long. My bladder is screaming for release and any minute now, sleep will take me.

I am roused from my sleep by the sound of the door opening. I can just barely make out a masculine form in the darkness entering the room with a case rolling behind him.

"Are you ready to play, Elena?" he asks while moving a few strands of hair from my face. "I will try to make this as pleasurable as possible… for me, of course. What would you always say? 'This is for my pleasure and your pain.'"

At the foot of the bed, I hear the case open. He starts to remove various objects and places then on the table at the far end of the room. I can hear the sound of metal against the stone table top, but I am unable to see.

"Don't worry, Elena. You will see plenty once I begin. I will leave your eyes for last."

He continues to dutifully remove various implements from the case and when he is through, he speaks again. "By the way, Christian Grey sends his regards. I spoke to him a few moments ago and I told him about you. I even sent him a photograph of the new you. He asked me to take extra, special care of you."

_I always knew Christian cared about me. Once I am free, I will run to him and take my place at his side._

"MMMMMMHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHMMMMMM!" I scream in pain as I feel one of my toes being severed from my body, breaking me out of reverie.

"I told you this would be fun, Elena. When I spoke to Christian about my plan to punish you for all your wrongs, he was in full support and even helped me by airlifting some supplies that I required, anonymously, of course. I cannot say that I disclosed all my plans to him, but he agrees that you deserve to pay for what you did. You are befitting of a slow and painful death. Now just lay back and enjoy this. No one will be disturbing us, other than the other guys of course. They all wanted a little justice for what you did to them as well."

The pain shooting up my leg is intense and only gets worse as he cuts into my leg in various places.

"Did I mention? I am a surgeon. I have spent years mastering the human body so, I know exactly where to cut to prolong this and prevent you from dying too quickly. As it is now, you can walk out of here, with a little first aid of course, _**IF**_ you admit that you were wrong to prey on so many of us in our younger years and that you knowingly abused us and caused irreparable damage to our psyches.

"Many of your victims were not as fortunate as others. I did my research and found that many of them committed suicide after being abused by you for years. The way I see it, it is only fair to cause you pain, in same the way you caused us pain. It will give us some closure to that part of our lives."

He slowly approaches the bed and moves to remove the gag. " I am going to remove the gag and I only want to hear a confession. What have you to say, Elena?

I can barely speak through the immense pain in my leg. "I helped you all to gain control over your lives, especially Christian.

"I remember you…Martin. You were on drugs and living on the street till I took you and knocked some sense into you. Look what you beca…"

The gag is forcefully replaced on my mouth, silencing me once more.

"So, you remember me? Ha! You think you helped me? I was back on the streets after you dumped me because I aged out, Elena. A kind lady named Rose took me in and gave me a home, food and clothes and encouraged me to get my act together. She saw me with a broken bottle about to slit my wrists over you. You didn't help me. You nearly killed me. Had it not been for that sweet woman and her beautiful smile, I would be dead."

Both our heads snap up when there is a rhythmic knock on the door. Martin goes to open it and lets in the six other young men from the night before.

"You started without us?" one of them asks.

"I couldn't resist." Martin replies. "I gave her our ultimatum a few moments ago and from all indications she is reluctant to take up our offer. Shall we proceed then, gentlemen? If you look on the table behind me you will see everything and anything you would need: pliers, saws, knives, other cutting tools, you name it. Take your pick and let's get it on. I will guide you along so that we can prolong this as much as possible."

Each of the men moves to the back table and chooses an implement. Fear is beginning to rise in me. I can't believe it. It seems I won't get away from it this time. I still maintain that I did no wrong. What is wrong in pleasure?

The next few hours prove to grow even more painful with each passing moment. As promised, Martin has guided his accomplices to ensure that I feel every nip and cut that my body has taken. All my fingernails and teeth have been removed. My ears and nipples have been cut off. I have no toes left and there are many small cuts all over my body. I am feeling weak from the blood loss. I don't know how I haven't bled out yet. The pain coursing through my body is indescribable.

The other men, satisfied with their handiwork, make their exit. As each leaves, they let out huge sigh of… what? Relief? Exhaustion? What?

Martin speaks up after what seems like an eternity of enduring their torture. "It is such a pity. You could have stopped this at any time. All you had to do was admit your wrongs. You really are sick."

He goes into the bathroom and returns with a glass of water, removes my gag and orders me to drink.

The cool liquid is refreshing as it goes down my throat, which is now sore from all the screaming. Once I am through, Martin steps away, not bothering to replace the gag, takes out his phone and dials a number. I want to scream but there is no strength left in my body.

"Hello, Christian. Martin here. We spoke yesterday about Elena Lincoln. She is here beside me…I can assure you that it is her... It seems she faked her death… I will put her on in a minute so you can hear her voice for yourself. Let me warn you though, she has been through a lot. Her punishment was quite intense and as such, her voice is weakened. She has given me assurances that she will cease her paedophilia and will stay away from all young boys for the rest of her life…I know it seems too good to be true but I give you my word that the nightmare is over. The change in her is remarkable… One moment."

He takes a few steps toward me, covers the phone and says, "Christian wants to speak to you. Be nice or it will get worse before you get a reprieve."

My heart leaps in my chest. Fear grips my being at his words but comfort wraps my soul. On the other end of the line is my lifeline, my Christian.

He places the phone at what is left of my ear and I speak, barely able to recognise my own voice. "Christian, I am sorry things couldn't have been different between us. I am truly sorry." _I hope he gets what I am trying to say. I am sorry that I won't keep my promise and return to you where I belong. I will wait for you on the other side. We will be together._

His smooth voice comes through the phone, "Elena, in light of what Martin has told me, I forgive you for what you did but, you are still not welcome in my life: _**not now, not ever**_." His tone is so cold and harsh with me. He has never spoken to me like that. Before I can say another word, the line goes dead.

Martin's voice cuts through the silence in the room. "I will leave you now, Elena. The burden of my heart is lifted. Revenge is sweet and I can finally move on with my life with my beautiful, sweet Rosie. You know? This cruise is actually my bachelor party. Couldn't have asked for a better wedding gift than revenge on you.

"You have two choices now. You either, confess your faults and die with a clear conscience or, you just die. The poison you drank will take effect in about five minutes. Someone will dispose of your body and sanitise the room once the time has expired. So? What will it be? Well, Elena?"

He waits for my response.

"I…did…no…wrong. I helped you. I taught you how to please a woman. There is no shame in that. I would do it again."

He turns and opens the door to exit and says, "Have it your way. Go to hell!" He then closes the door behind him.

I listen to the water sloshing along the side of the ship just outside the porthole and wait for death to come.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! What is that?"

I feel like I am on fire. I feel flames engulfing me. I smell smoke and burning flesh. The smell of sulphur laces the air around me. _What is happening?_

I look around and see nothing but my mangled body just the way I was left, but feel fire all around me. I scramble trying to break free of my bonds to get off the bed and away from these mysterious invisible flames.

From nowhere a voice booms, "Elena Lincoln! Time to go."

I feel a pair of strong hands grip my throat, but see no one. I…Can't…Breathe. My heart leaps one last time.

_**Darkness**_


End file.
